


Fahsling: Tender forest oral

by AChromatic331



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Elf Sex, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChromatic331/pseuds/AChromatic331
Summary: Continuing to add some of my older works to AO3! This one is a quick story about Aisling taking good care of Fahlas after he takes care of her. Pretty contextless, just casual smut of the two sucking each other off in the woods. Hopefully you enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Fahsling: Tender forest oral

Aisling shouted into the deep green of the woods when her seventh orgasm rattled through her body, sending pulses of hot blood and adrenaline hard to her every extremity, leaving her mind reeling with joy, and sending wet strings of arousal to lubricate her flush, sticky pussy and mix with the saliva coating her holes in stringy lines that dripped from her partners face as they pulled away with an impressed grin. Splashed from thigh to thigh and slick on the hair coating her groin and belly, wetness saturated her body and her pussy was thrumming with excitement, pink and glittering in the sunlight.

  
"mmm Fahlas oh my gods, you really know how to steal my heart….. that cunning tongue of yours, absolutely divine" Aisling barely put together the sentence, her eyes squinted closed and her tongue almost rolling out of her mouth. "mmm ah,, im… I need you… please oh gods I need you to fill me, please while I'm still… reeling…. take all of me…" 

  
Each word made her chest blush redder and redder as she shook below the faun, who's own body was aching in anticipation after an hour of servicing aisling, his long cock dropped between his hairy legs, ready to do as she commanded, full of need since Fahlas had been gently stroking it while his face was buried in aislings lap. As he brought himself back up he continued to tug at the bulky midsection, watching as the faintest bead of precum shined at the tip, each stroke causing it to noisily schlick in and out. Fahlas gazed hungrily at Aisling with wild intent and desire, knowing his body would be overjoyed to finally have the pleasure of entering the elf’s sanctum, and that it would probably mark the beginning of hours more fun, knowing Aisling's insatiable libido. 

  
“Wait… mmm.. come here, love…” Aisling grinned, recognizing the gleam in his eye and motioning as if to caress his face with her fingers. Fahlas eagerly agreed, though his cock twitched in protest, his heart raced as Aisling brought his lips to hers and pressed her body off of the mossy forest floor to press against his chest. Through the ribs and flesh between them, the passion of their lovemaking arced like lightning, causing each little piece of skin to fill with deep and holy joy. Sweat and grool slathered the places where their groins touched, creating a sticky layer that clung to the hair on each of the lovers’ bellies. Aisling stared hard into Fahlas’ eyes despite the dreamy and faded appearance of her face, and her hand pinched gently into his firm butt, pulling him closer to her. 

  
“You’ve been so generous… and… I’m… mmmm, well, I’m so thankful… I know you're betrothed and all, but I hope you know that I love you… in all the ways that I can. You’re so true to yourself… it’s a shame they never saw that.” Leave it to Aisling to go mixing deep jabs at his personal history immediately after orgasming. It was kind of charming, really, despite the embarrassment. 

  
Actually, it might be even more charming than he thought, because when she finished speaking, his heart felt as though it had sprouted wings and meant to take off from his chest, and his penis, already sensitive and excited, pulsed as a trickle of precum dripped from the head and onto Aisling’s warm skin, filling her belly button with the translucent fluid. She may not be the love of his life, but she knew how to make him feel good. Appreciated even… and it made him happy that she could love him and still respect his boundaries. He grew a little flustered, remembering all the ways she showed that she cared for him throughout various mating seasons and adventures, always understanding and ready to tackle whatever danger he usually got them into. 

  
Aisling laughed below him as he sort of fumbled through all these sudden emotions, pinching at his red cheeks as she pulled their lips together again, kissing him long and deep. “Okay okay, don’t get all worked up over it, jeez Fahlas, you’re such a sap!” “but- you were the one-- hey you can’t just-- I’m not!” fahlas stammered as he reared up, separating their bodies once again. But despite the distance, his long equine cock still bridged most of the way between them, hanging heavy in the air as it ached for something to wrap around it again. 

  
Aisling took her now free fingers and scooped up some of the precum on her belly with eagerness, and brought it up to her mouth, licking it off of her fingers as she raised her upper body to a more upright position. “Hmmm hope there's more of this coming, faun. You know I love a mess” she smiled before looking down at her own glistening and throbbing crotch. “Oh fuck…. that’s hot” she gasped, mouth agape as she took the same hand and felt between her wet, plush labia and touched the saturated clit just below. “Oh I mean what the hell Fahlas, you gotta be holding out on some sex magic or something, wow.” 

  
Then she did something that made Fahlas tense with a sudden rush of adrenaline, despite all his bluster; she took her now generously wet hand and rested it on his thigh, once again returning her eyes to meet his. “Alright now you look like a faun who could really use a face to fuck. You’re lucky I like you so much,” she winked, as she bent down to bridge the short gap between her face and his tip, flopping herself onto her belly and propping herself up on her elbows. First she kissed the very end of his cock, gently pulling away a bead of precum as she readjusted, placing her left hand underneath his heavy balls, and taking her wet right hand and palming the middle of his length to prop it up--- not that it needed much handling, since it was still fully ready for its turn being the center of attention. 

  
she took another beat the steady herself, still visibly straining to stay awake as her body flooded with passionate exhaustion. Cock in hand and red across her face and chest like a brilliant sunset, she still managed to retain that wild sort of calm beauty that she always seemed to have. While she worked her hand up and down Fahlas' rigid length and pressed into the sides of his heavy balls, she took several deep breaths, her eyes closed and her mouth practically hanging open. 

  
"Alright faun…. let's take good care of you" 

  
Aisling pressed her lips to the side of the fauns musky cock, kissing gently at the bulge of it, tasting where his sweating hands had been gliding over it and where her own spit lubricated the skin while Fahlas, body wound tight with anticipation began to grip at the mossy ground, his knuckles turning red and white while he tried to breath. Aisling laughed al il as she saw his head peel back, knocking his antlers softly against a nearby tree. She continued to kiss at the side of his length, her lips caressing the bulky base of his shaft where it met with the balls that were held close. Then, moving her main hand in slow repetition she rubbed at the crest of his cock, running her hand across the trickle of precum there, and she began to lick her way up towards her fingers, leaving him slick with spit. He tasted incredible, like the wilds and the salt of bitter earth. Just like she liked-- she was always so happy to return the favors that they’d started trading since their first rutting season together. As her tongue slid to the top, she savored the little fluid that had garnered there and kissed his crown with those talented lips, knowing that he was probably fighting a bundle of impulses while she teased him. 

  
It was incredibly endearing. She loved the way he always got so worked up, especially on hot summer nights like this when his emotions and desires were in flux. He always made her feel like she was doing something extra special for him, and she loved the pleasure she saw in his eyes when he was blushing and stuttering and hard in her hands. He was such a sweet person, even when he pretended to be full of anger. He made her laugh a lot, and she loved the ways that they celebrated their desires. The faun could be a saint for her goddess if he had half a mind for it! But she was happy to have him just to herself right now. She liked to savor the moments during rutting season that she could keep her prized faun close. 

  
Even better yet, she liked keeping him inside her-- so when the faun turned his head back to look at her she took a beat to wink and then slipped the wetted dick into her mouth, her tongue gliding across the ridged crest and guiding it across her palette. The faun predictably reddened again and hid his face behind his hand, letting out one of his sweet low moans as relief flooded his chest, only to be followed by even more desire. Poor fae. She had a feeling he wasn’t gonna be able to contain himself for much longer, especially if the sudden flush of tasty precum was anything to go off. Luckily, during these rutting months the faun’s recovery was unparalleled by anyone else she had seen-- his overactive sex drive giving him supernatural stamina that meant he could go until his energy was completely spent. 

  
Pressing his length against her tongue, she could run the shaft back and forth through her lips, feeling the faun tense with each stroke of her soft grip. As she licked gently at the tip and withdrew, she could taste the delightful mix of sweat and precum gathering, and she felt his hoofs dig into the ground, flexing involuntarily when she pressed him back into her mouth, making sure she pushed just a little farther before removing herself completely and letting the saliva that coated most of his cock drip down and lubricate her hand, which quickly went up to replace her lips. 

  
“Oh come on Fahlas, ou know there's no need to hold back, I know I made you wait long enough today. You can take control, love” she said, kissing at his crown once again. Fahlas nodded once or twice in agreement while he flexed again, digging his feet into the mossy floor for stability as he readjusted. 

  
This time, as soon as Aisling pressed her lips to him, he let out a low grunt and pressed himself inside, at first slowly, like he was afraid of hurting her, but then, with a sense of deep lust in his blood, he began to speed up, forcing himself deeper inside so that he was pressing at her throat, smothering her face at the base of his cock with each jab of his hips, needy desire driving him wild with the elf’s holes bared to him. Meanwhile, she kept one hand underneath his full sack, massaging the two stones within while the faun unleashed his desires on her. 

  
If she wasn’t already a grooly, faded mess herself, she would probably have found herself becoming noticeably wet while the faun pulsed in and out of her-- but he had taken more than enough care of her, and though she felt the rising tension of arousal in her chest, and her mouth was salivating wildly as the salty, woodsy taste of the fae’s cock flooded her taste buds and pushed deep into her throat. She let him continue to do the work while she tried to stabilize herself emotionally and physically, feeling the weight of her multiple orgasms stick to her muscles. She loved how well they could take care of each other, how they could push each other so far with so much pleasure. 

  
She began to slip her hand back into his shaft and press herself back and forth in time with the faun’s desperate fucking, sucking hard on the backstroke, and she could feel fahlas getting tenser, ready to lose himself in her. He was grunting like a beast and panting hard, his face concentrated on her as he gave into his needs. She knew he couldn’t last long, about this wouldn’t be the end of their night-- cumming just made things more interesting for the two of them. 

  
As she dipped her head down again, running her lips across the faun’s crown, he suddenly tensed, one hand going out to steady himself and the other grabbing at the side of her head gently pulling her closer, and within a moment she could feel warm ribbons of cum splashing across her mouth, some slipping deep down her throat to fill her belly, but more filling her mouth with the salty, tender taste of the faun, threatening to spill out as it competed with his cock for space. She let the faun finish pulsing before she slowly guided the still-hard cock from between her lips, drool and cum spilling out the corners of her bottom lip, before she slid over to kiss the faun on the cheek, leaving a mess of sticky fluid on him before she swallowed the rest. 

  
“Mmhh that’s a good faun, I should've helped you earlier. But that's ok, we’re far from done here” she smiled, rubbing one of Fahlas’ antlers as she guided herself on top of him. One hand slid between her thighs, to her waiting, soaked through holes, the other went to grab his cock, cum still sticky at its tip and dripping down the sides. She guided him into her slit and kissed him again, knowing they were about to have a lot more fun...


End file.
